Darkness never comes without Light A Kiva Movie Story
by Kamen Rider Deadpool
Summary: After Moka, Mika, Auno, and Kyouko came to visit. A new breed of Yenkodis have arrisen. The same breed of Yenkodis I come from. The Yenkodi (Half Fangire Half Yenkodis). So, now I find out my mother isn't dead! :) Yay! But the trouble isn't over... OC/Dark Decade, OC / Ryuki, Yami, Kurumu, OC / Eternal. But learn that I m not really Half Fangire, only 25% Fangire 25% human, Yenkori
1. The Final Episode of Dark Decade

Episode 1 : The Dark Rosario!

I got dressed for school, so did the others. Leaving me the only one in my school who didn't wear uniform. When we left to school, I bought some Taiyaki from the school shop. Yami then bought some Taiyaki for herself and walked next to me, "Kaitosuke...What was the reason you kept that secret from us?" I was confused on what she meant, "What? Secret?" Yami then answered, "The secret of Yuukimaru?" I then thought of what happened when I almost killed Auno on that field trip back when I was at Youkai Academy. "Cause..I didn't want you guys to have nightmares." I told Yami the reason I didn't want her and the others to know about Yuukimaru, my Fangire side. I have that ghoul mark that Auno has when I turn to him, except the mark looks glass stained, my eyes glow purple once I transform, that scared Nana when I transformed into Yuukimaru.

I noticed Auno and Kyouko, (obviously Moka and Yukari as well) at the Taiyaki shop. "HUH?!" Me and the others were all suprised besides Nana, Mea, Momo, and Yami obviously. Auno then noticed me and waved to us, "Hey! Kai-chan!" I waved to him as I walked over. Then all 13 of us noticed Yenkodis appear in front of us. I then changed into Yuukimaru, as Auno walked forward and changed into his ghoul form and we both charged towards the Yenkodis. I broke one's arm and kicked it into a car and then the Yenkodis flew into a car. I then noticed Auno pulled off Moka's Rosary, then Moka transformed into Inner Moka, but not the same as we knew her. Her eyes were deadly and she tried to punch me but I grabbed her fist. "What are you doing?" I asked her as Inner Moka looked into my fury filled eyes. She then smirked, "Your cuter then before...Kaito..."

Auno was suprised that Moka went from loving him to liking me. Then Inner Moka and Outer Moka split into 2. "O_O H-H-How did~But they.." Both me and Auno said as I turned back to normal. Then Inner moka hugged and squeezed me, as Outer Moka bit into Auno's neck. "What the? Hey! Akashiya!" I yelled as Inner Moka tried to kiss me but Kurumu pulled her off. "I`m not letting you take Kaito away from me for yourself!" Kurumu yelled as she hugged me tightly trying to keep Inner Moka back. "I need a change in name, Mika will do..." Mika said as she walked towards Kurumu and threw her out of the way. "This`ll be fun." Mika said as she got into combat position as well as Kurumu. "I`m gonna protect my Kaito!"

Kurumu and Mika had a fight as I looked behind me and a person wearing a black jacket, black TShirt, Black shorts that end below his knees, Black shoes, and black socks, with black hair with a grey stripe in the front of his hair. "Back in black, huh?" I said as I placed on the Dark DecaDriver and pulled out the Ganbaride card. *Dark Ride...DECADE!* Then the guy in black charged towards me and I dodged his punch and rolled under him as the Illusions came onto me and I kicked him back as the horns appeared and the eyes and horns and armor glowed brightly. *Dark Ride...Saga!* I turned into Kamen Rider Saga and punched him in the face into a building, the wall had a huge crater, but the guy didn't have a scratch. "Ah...Now I`m all charged up." He then gained the Transformation markings of a Fangire and turned into a black and purple Fangire and shot purple flames at me and I slashed each one with the Ganbaride Sword. I then noticed that he fired a big one and got hit into a car. I then fell to the ground from it.

I got up, but the Fangire grabbed and choked me. I then noticed his eyes, then I transformed to Yenkodis and made him let go and I was choking him instead. I then threw the Fangire into a building and he fell on top of the car and jumped into the air and Dark Dimensional Rider Kicked him in the face and the car also exploded and a crater of the Dark Decade Symbol was left. I then saw that Youkai Academy right next to the Foster neighborhood. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I was suprised as hell that it was right there instead of in the monster world. "But, it went from there to..B-B-But how did~" Mika then hugged my arm tightly and I felt her breasts harshly squeezed into my arm. Mika then exclaimed, "Perverts are after me, can you help me please, Kaito-kun?" I was suprised she asked me that, she's a combat master and she's asking _me_ for help? Like what the hell is going on today? I did her request, then had to walk with Mika hugging my arm. Mika then kissed me in the lips right before she left from my porch, "Bye, Kai-kun.." She said right before she left with Auno, Moka, and Kyouko. "How did the ex-Inner Moka turn into her?" I wondered.

**Well..As the life passes by..I never thought my son would go this far in life..I shall make sure My son enjoys his life as much as he can. But...It took me a risk to do that. So I gave him the ability to use the Dark DecaDriver so that he can do something better than be drove into the sidelines...But I guess he used the Dark DecaDriver as planned..But for more reasons then just saving...The Rider war is what I`m worried about..My son was destined to kill all riders as Kamen Rider Dark Decade. So I try and use the Ganbaride crafter to get his mind off of killing, I know he would like stuff I would. He's my son..No son of any other man..and his mother was the strongest women I ever met. If Yuukimaru Kaitosuke wasn't born..I would be left in vein from the legacy shortage. But luckily..The world has more heroes on it's side then just Kaito. So from the day Kaito was born. I made surethat he wasn't aware of the Dark DecaDriver at all.. Kaito, if your reading this..Then Read extemely closely..For what you learn is important, Kaito.. ~ The Yenkodis lord and titan king. Now..these final words shall change you life for ever... Your mother isn't dead, Kaito..She is hiding in the avalon mountain near your school...A tunnel will be under it in the libraby. Good luck, my son. ~ Yuukimaru Kazugara**


	2. The ALT Kiva rises

Episode 2 : Mother Revealed.

As I was walking around the gym at school, 3 students came in front of me. "You! The Rider God must die!" They said before they all transformed into Yenkodi form. I was just a Yenkori, so I don't have a transformation. I held up my hand high into the air, then AR Kivat the 4th flew into my hand. "Kivatte Bite bite!" Then AR Kivat the 4th bit my hand causing the tribal marks of the Fangire come upon my face as Ghost chains appeared around my waist and melted into a Bloody red belt. "Hen...Shin!" I called out as hung AR Kivat 4 onto the buckle upside down. I then transformed to Kiva except the silver was more brighter, the eyes were orange, and the fangs made the suit look like you don't wanna mess with it. The Yenkodi then charged towards me but I kicked them back into a car. "This'll be fun." AR Kivat 4 said as I 'flew' towards a Yenkodi and kicked him into the air and jumped up.

I pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into AR Kivat 4's mouth. "WAKE UP!" He called out as I jumped into the air and the armor on my right leg broke off releasing a demon winged boot with 3 gems like eyes. The Demonic aura started to scare the Yenkodi as they tried to run away but I kicked into them anyway. I then Dehenshined and Kivat 4 high fived me, well with his face. "So..You`ll only be around on Mondays, Wendesdays, Fridays, and Sundays?" I asked the little guy and he answered, "Correct my friend. See ya on wendesday!" He then left into Castle Doran, or our new house/kingdom. I went to class and noticed everybody looked different. They had bloody red clothing, and pale skin, all of them had grey hair. Even Koten has been noticed with this change. "Grr! What is going on here?!" I yelled out and the teacher called out, "Yenkori! DESTROY HIM!" I then dodged all the other student's attacks as Tsukasa and Koten put on there belts. "Alright then!" I placed on the Dark DecaDriver. "Henshin!" I then henshined and kicked them into the Teacher and ran back to castle Doran. Everyone in the city besides the people in DenLiner and in Castle Doran were changed into Fangiri. "Could this be..Because of my Demonic Aura overload?" Kivat 4 asked, "We don't know, but don't blame yourself. I'm the one who used it..If it was the Demonic Aura overload, it would be my fault for using it's power." I said to the little buddy and he smiled, "Your a good friend, Kaito." I patted AR Kivat 4 on the head again, and then a big explosion came from the city. We noticed that Castle Doran was falling.

AR Kivat 4 flew into my hand. "Kivatte BITE BITE!" He then bit my hand causing the glass stained ghoul mark to appear as the ghost chains appeared around my waist and melted into the Kiva belt. "Hen...shin!" I then hung AR Kivat 4 in place and henshined into Kamen Rider ALT Kiva. I then jumped out of Castle Doran on my motorbike and rode to the explosion site and saw that everyone who was effected were attacking my mother. "WAKE UP PARTY!" Kiavt 4 said as I placed a gold Fuesel into his mouth. "Style chosen...EMPEROR!" I then transformed to Emperor form and kicked the people off of Mom. Mom noticed me and I helped her onto the back of the bike and I rode off into Castle Doran. "Woah, man...Those were alot of people to kick. Luckily I still had the Wake Up Party Fuesel with me. "Lucky you are to not have lost it." Kivat 4 AR said. I then dehenshined and introduced Mom to Kurumu, Kokoa, Mea, Mizore, Momo, Nana, Ruby, and Yami. They then had a girl confersation in the girls hang out room Jiro was able to make so he didn't have to hear them talk all the time. Riki and the kid made dinner for all of us and as we ate, we began to think about what to do about the effection. "I`m changing my plan of arrival from days to time." Kivat 4 AR said, "You only summon me when I`m needed, got it?" Kivat 4 AR made sure I heard his new change of time to arrive. "Got it." I said as I standed up and left the castle. I noticed there was someone making this all happen. So I went to Tower 1854, because I felt a Dark Presence there. "Henshin!" *Kamen Ride...DARK DECADE!* I then henshined and charged towards a strange Rider and he blasted me back with thunder into a pillar. "Darn bastard! Kyah!" I then tried to Dimensional Rider Kick him, fortunately, he was hit, unfortunately, he was able to withstand the pain. "Gotta do something about this!" I said and then the rider blasted me off the Tower roof. It was the highest tower in the city, so long fall. *Dark Ride...WIZARD!* I transformed to dark wizard and flew up to the top of the Tower. The Rider then blasted me in the buckle and I fell down onto the roof and dehenshined. "Gah!" I said as the buckle sparked up. I then threw the buckle off the roof and rose my hand high for Kivat 4 AR to be able to fly into, after Kivat 4 AR flew into my hand I made sure he bit my other and I transformed to ALT Kiva. I then kicked the Rider off the building and as he was falling, I pulled out the Wake Up Party Fuesel. "WAKE UP PARTY! CHOSEN STYLE...W-W-W-WAKE UP!" I then jumped into the air and kicked into the Rider's stomach and he crashed into the ground in a crater of the Kiva symbol. I then landed and as the armor covered the Demonic leg I walked towards him.

_**TO BE CONTINUED... What happened to the Dark DecaDriver? Find out next time!**_


	3. First Kiva, then IXA

Kiva vs Dark Kiva

I was walking around the park, and then I saw a person in strange bloody red clothing. "D-Dad?" I was confused since he looked so much like Mom said. "Yes son, you are correct. Dark Kivat!" Dark Kivat then flew into Dad's hand. "Bite!" Dark Kivat said as he bit Dad's hand and Dad transformed into Dark Kiva. "What?! Dad, why are you doing this?" I was confused of why Dad was punching me and kicking me in the stomach. Then Dad used the symbol ability to hold me still. I rose my right hand high. "Kivat!" I called out and Kivat AR 4 flew into my hand and bit my other. I smirked as the ghost chains went around my waist and it melted into the blood red belt. "Hen...shin!" I said right before I hung Kivat onto the buckle. "Maku to!" I said and then Dad was suprised I said the spell correctly. I then blasted Dad back with lightning and then, "WAKE UP PARTY!" I then jumped into the air and kicked into Dad's chestplate. Dad then got blown into a building, when Dad landed, he dehenshined.

Entrance : IXA

As Dad dehenshined I walked forward. Then Dark Kivat scratched me back and I pulled out a new Fuesel, "KIVA RISE!" I then jumped into the air and kicked into Dad right after he rehenshined. Dad then got up and pulled out his Wake Up Fuesel. The Kiva Rise was still going on, I then punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the face, and finally I jumped into the air and Spinkicked into Dad and blew him into a car, then his Wake Up happened, "WAKE UP NIGHT!" Then Dad jumped into the air and kicked into my chestplate and I was blown into a car. I dehenshined and fell to the ground as another person walked in front of me, "Rest...you did well in this fight. Now, you will pay for the destruction you have caused, Dark Kiva!" He then wrapped a belt around his waist. I could tell he was a rider from that one, he then pulled out a strange device and he then jabbed it onto his other hand's palm. *READY!* He then placed the Device into his belt, *Fist on!* He then transformed into a white armored rider. His helmet unleashed the eyes of the armor and they glew so bright the wind blew back Dad. "IXA?" I guessed from his armor's looks, "Correct, my friend."

Then IXA pulled out his sword, then he slashed Dad's chestplate 20 times. Dad tried to attack but IXA blasted his chestplate, then IXA pulled out a Fuesel. *Finish Strike!* IXA backflipped slashed Dad on the helmet and Dad fell to the ground and dehenshined. IXA dehenshined and walked towards me and helped me up, "Wankai Kibaru." The person introduced himself and I introduced myself to Kibaru, "Yuukimaru Kaitosuke, but you can call me Kaito." Kibaru nodded and we both went to Castle Doran. "The violen isn't bad at all." Kibaru said, "Well, the sad thing is, the Dark Kiva you fought is my father, he didn't act like that when mom told me about him." I explained to Kibaru, "Could it be brainwash?" Kibaru said and I agreed, "Definately brainwash..." Kurumu was confused why I was talking about Dad. But she just went to talking with the others. Me, Kibaru, and Kivat left to go find Dad, I found him inside a giant castle. "Geez, that is is big." I complimented as we walked inside. We all then saw Dad in the chair.

"Hello, my son...Oh, IXA as well..Hello, Kivat." Dad said as we walked into the throne room where he was sitting in the throne, the same way Tsukasa sat in the throne in All Riders vs Dai-shocker. Dad then rose his hand high and Dark Kivat flew into his buckle. "Henshin..." He then henshined into Kamen Rider Dark Kiva and got up from the throne and blasted us back into a pillar. He then blasted us again causing an explosion, "HEN...SHIN!" *Ready...FIST ON!* Both me and Kibaru were henshined after the smoke cleared, then we both kicked Dad in the face into the throne, "WAKE UP!" *FINAL STRIKE!* We both jumped high into the air, and then we kicked into Dad's chestplate and a giant explosion covered the castle. I then landed on my feet as Kibaru, or IXA, landed on his face. "Hmm, I still feel something..." I looked behind me and Dad punched me in the chestplate and I flew into a wall. With a crater of the Dark Kiva symbol on the wall, it then turned into energy and held me on the wall. Then Dad pulled out a sword and slashed my chestplate. Then Dragoru tackled Dad off of me and came onto my wrist like a wristband, "Henshin!" Dragoru said as I turned to Emperor form and glowed bright gold and kicked Dad in the face. "WAKE UP FEVER!" *RISING!* Kibaru then transformed to Rising IXA and jumped into the air. *Rising Finish!* We both then kicked into Dad's buckle, where Dark Kivat was and caused a huge explosion. Then Dad transformed to Kiva except the red was Black. Even Dark Kivat turned black instead of Dark Red. "Woah..." I said as Dad flew.

Dad then dehenshined and walked with me to Castle Doran, "I knew my son would become a strong savior.." Dad said as we walked into him. "You did know, Dad." I agreed with him as the part of the movie ended. **Well guys, that was it for this episode, hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and have a merry christmas, Christmas is in 2 days :)! IT'S GONNA BE GREAT, HELL YEAH! So, since I wanted to say this for the past few movies. I hope you enjoyed my productions, I did this all by myself..I even took a whole night to make one of my stories. So I hope you enjoy these first 3 chapters and Enjoy your lives as well, don't forget the good days in your life and you will "****_WAKE UP!" YEAH!_**

**_MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Arigatou! (Thanks in japanese)_**


	4. Becoming the King

**_Fang magic, the magic prossesed by the Fangires and Vampires themselves. As the Fang magic goes on, only one clan knows of this Fang Magic. That clan is the clan known as the _****Yuukimaru Cooperates. ****_They rule over all the living Fangires that are left in the world..But the Fangires have gone rouge and lived on their own rules. So one warrior has to teach them what being ruled means... That warrior is known as Yuukimaru Kaitosuke, the one who was chosen to be the new lord of the Yuukimaru Cooperates, as the only Yuukimaru clan members left, him and his family must live in the world as the heroic Renegades with their teammates and defeat the rouge fangires and make sure no one in the world is effected by this demonic power of the Fangire race._**

I was walking in the city looking around for fangires, Kurumu was worried about what Kiva's destiny was. Just thinking of me being hated by everyone around me worries Kurumu. I then grabbed a coke and drank it down and crushed it and tossed it into a trash can. "Hey! You can be in our basketball team!" A guy who was holding a basketball said. "Yuukimaru Kaitosuke, right? Awesome!" I then smirked as he complimented me and said, "Sure..I`ll play some basketball.. It doesn't sound like a bad idea." I then went with them and played in a basketball game and the team I was in won. "That was a good play man!" The guy who invited me into the team said, "Thanks." I said. Then a fangire appeared behind us and I told them to run and they did. "Kivat!" I called out and the ghost chains wrapped around my waist and turned to the blood red belt as Kivat flew and hung himself on the buckle. Kivat's eyes glew bright orange as I turned into Kamen Rider ALT Kiva, then the Fangire charged in a flash towards me.

I then kicked the Fangire in the face and blew him back into the sky and pulled out a Fuesel and placed it into Kivat's mouth. "WAKE UP!" I jumped into the air and kicked into the Fangire's chest and he crashed into a crater of the Kiva Symbol and I backflipped. "WAKE UP...PARTY!" Kivat said as I kicked into the Fangire's chest again and a huge explosion was created. I then noticed that the Fangire just upgraded from the explosion, then it grabbed me and threw me into a building. I fell down from the wall of it and the Fangire caught me and slammed me into the ground. "Henshin!" Dragoru called out as he flew onto my wrist like a wristband. I then glowed bright gold as I grabbed the Fangire's fist, I then kicked him back as the light cleared and I was Emperor form, I then jumped into the air and kicked the Fangire in the face and it exploded. Then a mage person who looked like he was a fangire too walked towards me, then Kibaru came and henshined and tried to fight him but the guy just used Fang Magic and threw Kibaru into a car and made the car explode on Kibaru and Kibaru was sent flying into a building and fell down.

"Sakumo Kai!" The Mage guy said and then I had a headache, then I completely lost control of myself. The eyes of my armor turned Glass stained color. I then grabbed and choked Kibaru and he tried to get me off. "Kaito? Kaito what's going on?!" Kibaru said then he slashed me on the helmet and I then regained control. I then saw what I was doing and let go of Kibaru. "I...Just...Choked you...Myself, I...I choked my friend.." I said in fear thinking of what I could do to the others if I lost control like that again. "You did that to me, didn't you?!" I said as I stared at the Fang Mage, then he stepped back a bit. "WAKE UP FEVER!" Dragoru called out after I put the Wake Up Fuesel into him. I then jumped into the air and kicked into the Fang Mage's chest and then he turned Fangire form as he started to spark up, "Sakumo Kai!" He said again and as the Fang Mage exploded I was blown into a building and fell from it and dehenshined, "Oi, Kaito, you alright?!" Kivat said trying to wake me up, "My, my, nandayo?" Dragoru said as he noticed a paper with the number, "2020" on it. After I woke up Dragoru showed it to me, "Oi, Kai, I noticed this paper on the ground, is it your's, man?" I nodded and grabbed the paper, then DenLiner parked right in front of me. Yami then walked over to the battle sight, "Kaitosuke, what happened...I noticed that you weren't here so I thought you were in trouble." Yami explained. "Precisely like you, Yami..." I said as I got up.

**_Battle of the Kaiyaku_**

I then walked to Castle Doran with Yami hugging my arm tightly. She won't even let go, so I had to bare with it. As we went into Castle Doran, Kivat, Dragoru, and I saw a worried face on everyone, even Yami. "Kaito..It's time for you to take the thrown as King of the Fangires.." Jiro said sadly, "Don't be like the past king, Kaitosuke.." Yami said while she kissed my cheek, I then blushed a bit as she let go. "Alright...I`ll take the throne then..." I said. A few days passed since I first became King of the Fangires on that exact night, I was sitting in the throne bored. Then Kuro came with an angry face. "We...duel...now!" Was all I heard him say, then I smirked, "Finally...something fun." I accepted the challenge and got up. Then Rito was at the site where we had our duel, with Lala, Yami, Nana, Momo, and Mikan with him. I smirked as the ghost chains formed my belt.

As Kivat flew into the belt, Kuro did his own henshin sequence. I then charged towards Kuro and we punch clashed our fists, I then kicked Kuro into a tree. Kuro got up and glew bright gold, "WAKE UP TITAN STRIKE!" His Kivat called out as he jumped into the air and kicked into my chestplate, I just stood there and let him hit me and I got blown back into a tree. "Why didn't you dodge?!" Kuro asked me angrily, "Because..I wanted this to be fun.." I answered. I then glew bright gold when Dragoru flew onto my wrist. "Henshin!" Dragoru called out as I transformed to Emperor form. I then kicked Kuro in the chest, I pulled out my sword and sliced his chestplate open. "WAKE UP FEVER!" I then rider kicked into his open spot and caused an explosion. I then landed on my feet and Koru landed on the ground. Titan Kivat sparked up and powered out. "Titan Kivat? NO! NO!" Koru said.

I was about to finish off Kuro, but Mizore got in front of me. "Stop it, Kaito-kun!" Mizore said as she powered up her ice claws. I then smirked and dodged all her attacks, then kicked her into a tree. I then pulled out a Fuesel, "Wake Up Fever Party!" Dragoru called out, I then jumped into the air. But instead of Mizore, I hit Kuro and Kuro exploded in a crater of the Kiva symbol. Mizore was suprised I didn't want to kill her, even after the times she tried to kill me. I then landed on my feet and dehenshined. I then walked away into Castle Doran and sat back in the throne, Rito, Yami, Nana, Momo, Lala, and Mikan followed. "Woah..." Rito said as he looked around. Jiro stared at Rito's face and punched him, "Perverted mistakes be solved with a simple punch in the nose..." Jiro explained, the next few days, no perverted trips for Rito..But still, Yami still kept hugging my arm everyday. I then fell asleep on the couch, then Yami rested her head on my shoulder as she fell asleep. Everybody else in the 'Kaito Harem' that Momo made up got very jealous..But they got over it and the all slept in their rooms. While me and Yami slept on the couch. "You think he likes her?" Riki asked Jiro, "Most definately.." Jiro answered as the credits came on and the credits music started to play.

**Bite, Bite, Burning Heart! Bite, Bite, Let's kill it now!**

**Bite bite, Beating heart! bite bite, One and Only!**

**Masakuro no, masha ga teyo! Masu ko Kurenai!**

**Bite Bite Burning heart! Bite bite Beating heart!**

**Makeri no masa mashuri, Masako haru na!**

**Ma su kokaru ma teya! Uzumaku tenai!**

**Uzu me kaku ro me kasu ru ne wa sow!**

**Masahiro no! Eteru makasorente! Mataru wa sin te!**

**Uzuku no, Breaking the chain!**

**Masu horinte, makuru makashoru wo!**

**Materu wa showo!**

**Masukudo, Breaking the chain!**

**Masahiro, a jinka chain**

**(WOAH!)**

**BITE BITE BURNING HEART! BITE BITE LET'S KILL IT NOW!**

**BITE BITE BEATING HEART! BITE BITE ONE AND ONLY!**

**(WOAH!)**

"Hey everybody!"

"Shut up, Jiro.."

"HEY! YOUR THE LITTLE BRAT!"

**Next movie will be about Den-O Strike Form and ALT Kiva on a mission!**

**So I hope you enjoyed this movie and stay tuned, everybody!**


End file.
